Tobogganing
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: The bohos go tobogganing...also known as sledding.


_A/N: Oh, the memories… XD_

"This is it…" Mark gulped. He stood rooted to the ground, staring down the long, steep hill. "This is the end…"

"Oh, hush up and get on!" Maureen urged him, rolling her eyes. "We've been sitting here _forever_!"

The filmmaker shot his ex girlfriend a look but didn't respond. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the sled behind her, holding onto her hips for support. Maureen couldn't help but grin at the feeling.

"You ready, pookie??" She asked, wrapping her arms around Joanne's waist.

The lawyer, visibly nervous at being in front, gripped onto the rope tighter. She glanced over to her left, waiting for the others to signal that they were prepared.

Collins, Angel and Mimi were piled onto another wooden sled. Beside them, Roger and Benny were occupying another one.

"Are you guys ready??" Joanne called.

"I think I'm gonna _puke_…" Mark whined, burying his face into Maureen's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Marky…it'll be _fun_!" Angel smiled at him. She giggled, her arms wrapped around the waist of her lover.

"Yeah, Mark. Haven't you done this as a kid before??" Mimi squealed, clearly excited.

"No…" Mark admitted with a shrug. "This kid I knew smashed his head open while doing this…."

"Yup!" Roger called over to him, grinning evilly. "There is a reason this place is called 'Suicide Mountain'…."

"Hey, man…stop teasin' the poor lil' pumpkin head…." Collins chuckled softly.

Benny rolled his eyes. "Mark, really…there is _nothing_ to worry about."

"Let's go! We didn't come here just to sit around and _talk_!" Maureen whined impatiently, leaning her chin on Joanne's shoulder.

"Okay, okay…." Joanne fixed her gaze on the ground below.

"LAST ONE DOWN IS A ROTTEN EGG!!!!" The diva screeched, pushing off with her feet until the sled toppled over the edge, much to the dismay of an unprepared (and screaming) Joanne and Mark.

"Oh, _no_ you don't!!" Collins cried, laughing. He, along with Angel and Mimi, pushed off…desperate to catch up with them.

Roger turned to look at Benny with a sandy eyebrow raised. The two friends shrugged at each other before also pushing off.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! OH, SHIT! OH, SHIT! OH, SHIT! OH, SHIT! OH, _SHIIIIIIIT_!!!!!" Mark was wailing, going paler by the second, crushing his gleeful ex girlfriend as hard as he could.

Joanne was having a similar reaction, though not as noisy. She sat there stiffly, her eyes huge and frightened.

"_Wooo-hooo!!!" _Maureen tossed her head back, her dark curls blowing in the wind (or into Mark's face, whichever you prefer.)

"Mimi-chica!" Angel laughed jokingly. "I can't _breathe_!"

Mimi was screaming so loud, that she wasn't sure that she heard her. The dancer tightened her grip on Angel as they hit some rough patches.

"_Woah_! Talk about your bumpy ride!" Collins laughed, exhilarated.

Benny and Roger were laughing pretty loudly as they sped alongside their friends, there was even a yelp or two of excitement…but never any _screaming_. Oh, _no_. They considered themselves too 'manly' to scream.

"Hey, you guys are squealing like little _kids_!!" Roger cackled breathlessly at his friends, his precious 'rocker hair' blowing in the wind. Benny laughed along with him.

And then, they hit a rough patch of snow.

"OH, FUCK!" Roger and Benny cried out, startled. Their sled jerked this way and that, beginning to go out of control. Finally, the front dug into the snow, causing the back end to rise. The entire sled flipped over, catapulting Benny and a certain rocker (who was now screaming like a little girl) through the air. They both landed roughly into the snow. Benny ended up on his side and Roger….face first.

"Woah!" Maureen glanced back, her eyes wide. "_Cool_!"

"_What the fuck are you talking about??!" _Mark whimpered into her back. "I _knew_ this was a bad idea…I knew it….I knew it….I knew it…"

"_Shit_! Mo…I think we're gonna crash!" Joanne yelped, feeling the sled begin to tilt sideways.

"What the _fuck_?!?" Maureen shrieked, holding onto her girlfriend tighter. Finally, the sled tipped over onto its side. Now without a sled, the trio were sent rolling down the hill for a few feet.

Collins, Angel and Mimi plunged on, all three of them glancing back at their fallen friends.

"Oh, my God! I hope they're okay!" The drag queen gasped, quite nervous.

Having the opposite reaction, Collins was laughing like a mad man...he felt the urge to high five his two team mates. "It looks like we _win_!"

"COLLINS!!!!" Mimi's terrified scream split the air. "LOOK OUT FOR THAT _TREEEEEEEEE_!!!!"

The professor whipped his head around and gasped in horror. A massive, black tree trunk was fast approaching. It appeared more and more menacing by the second.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" Angel and Mimi wailed together.

"_How do you work this fuckin' thing?!?"_ Collins tugged frantically at the rope, trying desperately to steer.

It was no use.

"_Abandon ship!!" _Angel cried. The drag queen, the professor and the dancer leapt off of their sled just in time. About four seconds later, it smashed right into the tree trunk with a loud '_crack'_.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

_Am I dead yet…??_

It felt like he had been laying there forever…but in reality, it probably had only been about ten seconds. Spitting snow out of his mouth, Collins slowly raised his head, staring at the ruined sled only a short distance down the hill from where he was.

"Wow…."

"Thomas? Are you okay?"

Still on his stomach, Collins turned his head to see his girl sitting in the snow only a few feet behind him. She looked dazed, but otherwise okay. He sat up as she crawled over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" He felt like asking her, anyway.

Angel nodded, smiling wanly. "I am _soaked_ and _freezing_, however."

"Well, how about I warm you up, Angelcake?" Collins grinned. Angel giggled and leaned in, sharing a sweet and gentle kiss with her lover.

"Hey, is everyone alright??" Roger's voice called.

The couple ended their kiss as the six other bohemians came rushing over towards them, the snow crunching underfoot.

"Yeah, we're fine, honey." Angel tucked a loose strand from her wig (she was amazed that it was still on) behind her ear as she stood up with Collins.

"Oh, good!" Maureen laughed, winking at them. "We thought Collins was giving you mouth-to-mouth or something…"

"That was _freaky_!!" Mimi cried, shaking the remaining snow from her dark curls. "My _life_ flashed before my eyes!"

"Really?" Roger wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to comfort her.

"No, I just thought it sounded cool." Mimi giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "It was _still_ fucking scary, though…"

"Well, that's the last time I ever do something like this!" Benny exclaimed, shaking his head.

"I have to agree with you, Benny." Joanne nodded. "I'm too young to die…"

"I think I pissed myself…" Mark whined, paler than usual and shaking from head to toe. His glasses were crooked. "Anyways, I _told_ you guys it was dangerous!"

The eight friends stood there for a moment, casting grateful smiles at one another.

"Well, who wants to go back to the loft for some hot chocolate??" The filmmaker broke the silence.

Everyone murmured in agreement, nodding their approval. Slowly, they turned and began the long walk back up the slippery, steep hill.

"And then…" Collins leaned in towards Angel, whispering in her ear. "We can go back to our place for some hot _sex_!"

Angel giggled, her cheeks growing warm. She squeezed his hand happily.

"Hey, you guys…" Maureen suddenly chirped, practically skipping alongside Joanne.

"Yes, honey?" Angel turned her head to look at the brunette.

"We've got to do that _again_ sometime!"

"NO!!!" The seven others let out a collective wail of protest.

THE END


End file.
